


Her Love Steams Like Rage

by gunpowdereyes (nearlymidnight)



Series: Rose + Luisa Deadly Sins Week 2017 [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Roisa Deadly Sins Week, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlymidnight/pseuds/gunpowdereyes
Summary: Soulmate + Lust: Luisa finds herself awake at 3:34am, again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm a puritan lady from the 1840s, this lust fic is presented to you with a lack of smut! :)

“...and when one of them meets the other half, the actual half of himself, whether he be a lover of youth or a lover of another sort, the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy and one will not be out of the other's sight, as I may say, even for a moment...”    
― Plato, The Symposium

 

The wind raged outside as the storm grew stronger and stronger, forcing the palm trees into unusual shapes, bending against their will to hit objects in their vicinity. 

A loud thud startled her from her sleep, the book sprawled across her chest falling beside her on the bed.

Slowly, she to look at the clock on her nightstand, afraid she knew exactly what time it would read.

3:34am.

Her chest felt tight, as it had every night since the day she had turned 17. Bringing her hands to her chest, she let out a big sigh, loud enough to overpower the noise made by the palm trees outside her window. 

It was a nightly routine for her. She picked her book back up, flipping back to page 5.

> _Or you walked someplace. There were flowers all around._

> _That is my name._

> _Perhaps you stared into a river. There was somebody near you who loved you. They were about to touch you. You could feel this before it happened. Then it happened._

> _That is my name._

> _Or you heard someone calling from a great distance. Their voice was almost an echo._

> _That is my name._

* * *

 

She placed kisses on the glistening skin of the woman beneath her, a praise for the screams her mouth had let out and the ways her body had moved. 

The storm outside was not a force to be reckoned with, swaying the light posts as if to challenge their existence at this time of night. 

Rolling off the woman underneath her, she laid on her side as her red curls fell on her face, the pain in her chest flowing through her. 

She glanced at the clock in front of the bed, holding the sheets close.

3:34am.

* * *

 

She wondered what her life would be like if she wasn’t alone. Perhaps alcohol would not be the main driving force in her life. Perhaps she and her brother would have a stronger relationship.

Perhaps… she wouldn’t be the family disappointment. 

* * *

Staring at the ceiling, she cringed at the feeling of loneliness that lay in the ruffled sheets of the empty bed.

The thought of spending one night alone made her hair stand on end.

She wasn’t sure if she wanted a permanent fixture in her life. That’s not something she was ready for.

* * *

_ It’s that feeling you get when you hear a song and your heart swells, _ she recalls from one of her friends.

_ The feeling of seeing colour for the first time! _

These were descriptors for things she’d never felt, never seen. As she watched the world around her fall in love, the brunette felt like she was meant to be alone.

She would never find that name between the flowers, the song that would make her heart skip a beat, a woman so beautiful that every pigment of colour in the room would gravitate towards her.

All she had ever felt was her heart pounding painfully every night, always at the same time.

As she ran her fingers up and down the glass in front of her, she kept a close eye on the time.

3:30am.

The noise at the club should have been overwhelming, but every thump of the bass and every lyric was indistinguishable from the thoughts running through her head. Everything sounded somewhat muted, as if it belonged in the back of her mind and not in the space her body was occupying at this time and place.

An indescribable feeling convinced her mind and body that it was time to leave. 

It wasn’t the virgin drink or the fact that her friends were on the dance floor without her, it wasn’t anything she could properly recognize. It was an urge, an urge to walk away from the club at all costs.

Following this pull, she stumbled as she made her way to the door. Two arms reached out to catch her, the freckles playing on the skin making her heart beat race.

She looked up, following the black dress to the vibrant red hair, landing on a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

3:34am.

Her heart felt a different kind of pain this time, a carnal and desperate need for the woman in front of her. Finding her balance, her gaze fixated on the woman in front of her, every pigment in the room seemed to vanish, making the red hair in front of her look like flames, her contrasting blue eyes looking like the depths of the ocean.

The muted sounds in her head seemed to vanish, suddenly hearing the beat and word from the song playing around her clearly.

She wanted everything from the breathtaking woman standing in front of her, every heartbeat, every thought, every moment.

Desire coursed through her veins, a sudden urge to kiss the woman in front of her, to take her home with her. To trail kisses down her body, lick every inch of her perfect freckled skin, taste her in a way that made her blush and scream, and be reason for the loud moans escaping her lips. 

And that’s when she heard her voice, a sound louder and clearer than everything around her.

“Are you okay?” the red haired woman said, her voice sounding powerful and sweet all at once, like waves crashing on the shore.

She nodded, scared to open her mouth, scared that every thought in her head would come tumbling out.

“I’m Rose,” she smiled.

She could feel it before it happened, and then it happened. That was her name.


End file.
